


Promise of Spring

by zhedarren



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Season 8 Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhedarren/pseuds/zhedarren
Summary: The Night King and his Army is now marching down south. Leaving death and destruction at its wake. The people of Westeros need to survived this winter for the promise of spring will come.The story will start at season 8. It is compliant on what events has happened to previous seasons, mainly season 7. This is my take on the last season of Game of Thrones because waiting for two years is boring.





	1. Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Army of the Dead is here and its coming for all us. If we don't put aside our differences we will die."

**WINTERFELL**

There's bustling activity at the courtyard, soldiers shouting orders, craftsmen trying to finished their works, stable boys feeding the horses and farmers carrying wheat for the coming winter. After Littlefinger's death, nothing has really changed Sansa being the Lady of Winterfell supervises the supplies to be used in the upcoming war while Arya was always seen at the training grounds, sparring with the soldiers. There's no time to prepare for an entourage to welcome the King in the North and the Dragon Queen. "Do you think this will be enough?" said Arya while trying to wear a soldier helmet. "Honestly no, but we need to salvage what we can in order to survive this winter." answered Sansa. "Jon, is coming tonight? I'm so excited to see him."

"I bet his excited to see you too, you're his favorite sibling alongside Robb."

Before Arya say a word, the horn blew and a man shouted "The King in the North is here! Open the gates!." The crowd stops on what they are doing and gathers at the courtyard. Sansa, Arya and the other lords line up at the front preparing to welcome the King and his guests. Sam pushed Bran's wheelchair at the side of Arya and watches as Jon dismounts on his horse, walking in front of everyone. The Lady of Winterfell, as well as the Northern lords bowed to the King in the North, the crowd follow suit. Jon, still not comfortable with the formalities, motions Sansa to rise. "I hope the journey is well, your Grace." said Sansa. "Winter winds are getting harsh but all is well." Jon looked around and smiled, "You're a good Lady of Winterfell, I can't supervise all this but you outdone yourself." Sansa appreciatively smiles back to Jon.

"Jon, its been a while!" exclaimed Arya who still wears the soldier helmet. Jon looked where the voice came from and grin widely at the sight of Arya who hugs Jon before he can react. "You still have Needle with you?" He hugs back to Arya. "Yes, if not for this I probably won't survived." She let go and looked at Jon, surveying his face. "You looked more matured and manly, like Father." Jon give her a half-heartened smile and proceeds to Bran who looking a bit off but the happiness to see his brother is there.

"Bran, I'm glad you're alive! I'm happy to see you, little brother." Jon kneel beside the wheelchair to get a closer look at Bran. "Welcome home Jon, I'm sorry on what happened to you at the hands of your sworn brothers of the Watch. Jon was taken aback with Bran's comment and look at Sam who's smiling wryly. "He's the Three-Eyed-Raven now, as far as i know he can see visions both the past and the present." said Sam as he smiles warmly "Good to see you again, your Grace." 

Jon pats Sam's shoulder, "I'm still Jon, Sam. Nothing has changed or will change." Sam smiled weakly. "I sure hope so there's been a -" before the can finish his sentence he sees the Dragon Queen comes down the carriage, along with Tyrion, Missandei and Varys. The crowd gasped and murmurs at the sight of the silver-haired Queen. The northern lords shifts uneasily and looks at Jon for an explanation. "This is Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen, rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." said Jon. He heard them whispering,  _the Mad King's daughter, she'll be like his father, another Targaryen who'll burn the seven kingdoms._ "She's a guest of mine and an ally for the upcoming war with the dead." he said with a voice that is full authority, the chattering stops. 

"Ah, the North Remembers." said Tyrion in a sardonic tone.

Daenerys simply nods and smiles at Jon as a sign of thanks. Jon was enthralled by the Daenerys and smiles back at her. Arya and Sansa notice this and give each other a knowing look.

"Lady Sansa, its good to see you again. I hope you're happy to be back at your home after so many years." Tyrion bows as a sign of respect for the Lady of Winterfell. "I am, my Lord. Thank you for your kindness back at King's Landing." Sansa extends a hand to Tyrion who gives it a friendly shake. 

"Sansa, assemble the Lords at the Great Hall I have an announcement to make." said Jon who looks again at Daenerys.

Sansa have a hunch that its all about the message Jon has sent a few days ago, that he bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen. "Is it really to be right now? I mean, the North is united under the leader they chose, which is you. By proclaiming this in front of everyone after you have just returned, may be a bad idea." whispered Sansa who looked at Jon with the worry that the North will not be as lenient as him. "That's why we have to tell them now." Jon said in a firm voice in which Sansa just complied.

Every noble houses are gathered in the Great Hall discussing on what the King will annouce. Jon and Daenerys are seated at the front with Sansa besides Jon and Tyrion besides Daenerys. Jon raised his hand and stands up to grab everyone's attention, "We're gathered here because I have an announcement, Queen Daenerys will fight with us against the Army of the Dead. Her armies are marching at the King's Road as we speak and they'll be here tomorrow." The crowd nods and pounds the table as a sign of gratitude. Jon continues, "I also acknowledge her as my Queen and pledge fealty to her." At this moment, Lord Glover stands and said "You swore fealty to the house that burned your grandfather and uncle alive! That your father fought to overthrow!"

"Aye, I did." Jon look down preparing himself on what will happen next.

"The North Remembers, my King. While I wasn't born that time, I have known the hardships of everyone here under the rule of the Mad King." said Lyanna Mormont.

Daenerys stand up in which the whole room fell quiet. Jon was amazed of how queenly Daenerys is and she carries herself despite the situation. "I am aware of the wrong doings that my father have done to all of you and for that I am sorry. But I ask everyone, not to judge me for my father sins."

"The Targaryens cannot be trusted! They're vile and arrogant people who like to burn things!" said Lord Royce who disliked Targaryens.

Daenerys was insulted by the words she heard, felt the fury of the Dragon building inside of her. She was about to lash out when Jon speak, "I beg to differ my Lord, but Queen Daenerys saved us when we are about to die, surrounded by the Army of the Dead. We took a wight as a proof to have a truce with Cersei at the Dragonpit in King's Landing. She sacrificed her safety just to help us. As a result, the Night King shot down one of her dragons and it sunk in the frozen lake. She braved the cold harsh winter to save foolish men from death. Your King is here because of what she has done." All fell quiet, contemplating on what they will say. 

"Thank you, your Grace for saving our King." Sansa looked at Daenerys. "I trust my King's judgement." then she nods to Jon.

The Northern lords chattered for a bit, then Lord Manderly rise up, "I acknowledge my King's judgement, for he is my King." The crowd pounds the table in agreement. "Apologies for my harsh words, your Grace." said Lord Royce while looking at the Dragon Queen. 

"Apology accepted, my Lord." Daenerys smiles regally then she looked to Jon as if telling him that all is well. "That could have gone worse." said Tyrion while taking a sip of wine. "I guess the  _military alliance_  will pushed through." Daenerys jokingly glared at Tyrion. 

Since the issue of swearing fealty to the Dragon Queen is finished, the lords continue to discuss the strategies on how they will face the Army of the Dead. Sam walk quickly towards Jon then whispered something. "Are you sure about this?!" exclaimed Jon. "Y-yes, you're brother, Bran is a green seer or a warg, i don't know the term but he saw it. You're wilding fellow, Tormund and his company is almost near at Winterfell." Jon looked Daenerys who placed her hand at his arm. "What happened, Jon?" she said softly, the worry in her face is revealing. She doesn't like what she sees on _her_ King's face, fear and sadness. Jon hold her hands then stands up, "My Lords, I have a grave news." Everyone are worried on what the king will say. "The Wall has been breached. Eastwatch-by-the-Sea is gone and the Army of the Dead is marching down to The Gift. At their pace, they'll reach Winterfell within a month or two." Everyone was out of words on how they will react. They're dumbfounded on what they had heard, the Wall that stood thousands of years has been breached. They can't comprehend what has occurred. 

"How? How did they breached it?" Daenerys spoke to Jon, terrified on what he will say.

Jon inhales deeply, "By your Dragon, Dany. By Viserion. They made him as one of dead." he said softly as much as he can. 

Daenerys was shaken by the news, she can't feel anything, she just stared at Jon hoping to find answer on why it happened. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, she rose up and excuse herself outside the Great Hall. She's crying like a weak lady, she's crying like a mother who lost her dear child. Then she felt someone hugged her from behind, the firmness, the security and the comfort made the walls our her heart crumble to ashes. She's just Daenerys, not the Dragon Queen, not the strong woman whom she always projects. "I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about your child." said Jon as he hold her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Daenerys can't form a sentence, she just cried her heart out. "We're going to defeat them. I'll protect you and everything you cherish, I promise." he said.

 

**CROWNLANDS**

Jaime is now riding his horse on his way to the North.  _I'm such a fool to believe on my sister's words. To think that she'll have me killed as defying her! Now the dead is coming for us all and she wants to do nothing but the destruction of her enemies. She's blinded by greed that's why our sons and daughter are now gone. I'll assist on the fight with the dead and with what honor I still have, I will served the Crown._ Then he spots are familiar figure, Bronn. 

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" asked Bronn as he grins. "The Queen gives gold to those who kills traitors."

"I'm going to the North, I'm going to help the living fight the dead."

"Then I'm with you!" Bronn readies to ride along with Jaime. "What about the gold or the castle with beautiful highborn lady as a wife?" joked Jaime who can't hide his smile. "If those dead fucks comes, gold or castle will not matter anymore. It's either you're hacked to bits by them or you're one of them." Bronn shifted uneasily, "I'll curse myself for saying this, but you're my friend I'll be with you until you paid your debt, you got it? Now come on, don't make me say sappy things again or I might change my mind and dragged you to Cersei."

Jaime chuckled and he rides again along with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit hard to slowly build the story in the North. All of the casts are there, the plot lines intertwine and Bran is just a bomb waiting to go off. So please understand on what i'm trying to say here. :D


	2. Crown-Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the true heir of the Iron Throne. You're the Crown-Prince son. You're not a bastard all along."

**KING's LANDING**

Snow is falling on the capital, the cold winds are getting harsher. The Southerners are not prepared for this kind of weather. Streets are empty, the usually busy markets are gone. People tend to stay home, close to their hearths. Queen Cersei is watching the town atop of Red Keep when her Hand knocked on the door. "Come in." she said as she sit down on her chair. "I have a message from Euron Greyjoy, your Grace. He successfully procured the Golden Company and now sailing in the Narrow Sea." 

"Very good, I have an army of 20,000 men and the largest navy in Westeros. If the dead is done with our enemies, the Crown will be ready to the defend itself." 

"But your Grace, if the north falls to the Army of the Dead. The dead will double or triple its number, our army may not suffice to defend King's Landing." said Qyburn in a worried tone. "The Golden Company is the strongest military force in Essos, they're not known to break the contract if you have the right amount of gold to pay them." Cersei said confidently while looking at the painted Westeros map on the floor. "If everything fails, we'll sail away in this wretched land."

"As you say, your Grace" Qyburn bowed to the Queen and left the room. Cersei is now left alone, feeling the coldness of winter with no one but herself. But the resolve to see her enemies destroyed burns wildly.

 

**WINTERFELL**

Jon is discussing the battle plans with the Northern lords and Daenerys and her council. Sansa is just listening for her role to play is to tend the wounded and refugees coming down from the The Gift, Last Hearth and Karhold. Civilians and soldiers from the minor forts are running towards Winterfell when the news about the Army of the Dead spreads. "The Knights of the Vale and Dothraki riders can meet the enemy on the open field." suggested by one of the lords. "It’s a good plan, but a bad one. Thick snow may prohibit the horse charge. They may get grounded and swamped by the Dead." Tyrion argues while sipping a northern ale. It’s a wonder that he can still give sound advice while getting himself drunk at the same time.

"We can get the dragons to melt the ice by burning the dead with It." said Lord Manderly who's quite optimistic about the idea.

"My dragons can do it, but the White Walkers can bring them down in one shot of their ice spears." the view of Viserion falling from the sky, screeching for help is still fresh to Daenerys' mind. "I will not commit my Dragons and let them fall. If they die and turned to wights. All of Westeros is done for."

"So we're back from the start." said Davos who shakes his head. Quietness falls in the Great Hall, they're at a stalemate when the door of the hall slammed open. A ginger wilding trod towards Jon who is quite happy to see him. "Jon! The wall is gone!" Tormund said in a high voice. "Yes we know, my friend" solemnly replied Jon. "How? How would you know?" Tormund is a bit surprised because he knew Jon wasn't there to witness the terrifying scene.

"My brother is a green seer. He can see things that normal people can't. He can see the past and the present." Jon said to Tormund who don't understand anything and lets out a "Oh".

"The dragon breathed blue fire though and it flew much faster than the dragon queen flew the black one." Tormund remembered how the undead dragon swoop down, striking the wall with blue fire.

"How can that happened?" Daenerys inquires while carefully holding her tears back, she can't afford to cry in front of everyone. Only to her love, to her King that she can confide the matters of her heart, she can look weak. "I don't know, dragon queen. But one thing is sure, the Night King has done something with his damned magic." said Tormund.

Jon who feels that nothing will be achieved in this council meeting dismisses the northern Lords and other wildings. He wants to asked Daenerys if she's okay, without the prying eyes of others. Sansa and others are about to leave the hall, stopped when they saw Bran entered the Great Hall being pushed by Samwell. "Jon and Queen Daenerys, may we speak to both of you?" said Sam. His voice is quite tense for he knew what will happen next.

Jon nods to Ser Davos and Sansa, which they comply and left the hall. Daenerys council motions to leave, but asked Tyrion to stay with them for he is the Queen's Hand. Sam uneasily place a parchment on the table, in front of Jon who grabbed and began to read. After he read it, Jon inquires to Sam what is it. "I-its a documented letter from High Septon Maynard, telling that Prince Rhaegar annulled his previous marriage and married Lyanna Stark in a secret ceremony in Dorne. Your brother saw it and confirmed it was true." Sam looked to Bran who began to speak.

"Prince Rhaegar didn't kidnapped our Aunt Lyanna, he was in love with her and so is she." Bran look to Jon and then to Daenerys, as if telling them they're the same, a wolf that loves a dragon. 

"But father always tell us, that she was kidnapped and raped by the Targaryen prince." Jon said with a confused tone. He can't believe their father will lie to them. Bran ignores the comment and continues, "Their love was consummated and bore a child."

Daenerys was getting the point, her brother's child is the true heir to the iron throne, not her. After all her struggle to reclaim what she supposed to own, it may not happen unless the child didn't live. She was clinging to that idea when she heard it, "Their son was you, Jon. You're the true heir of the Iron Throne. You're the Crown-Prince son. You're not a bastard all along."

Jon was shocked about the revelation, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, no, no, I'm Ned Stark's bastard. This can't be all true, father won't lie to us, to his wife. He's far too honorable to commit such sin." Jon looked to Daenerys hoping to see her agree with him but she was shocked at the idea that Jon was the son of her brother. Tyrion composed himself and say, "I've known Ned Stark, he's the most honorable and honest man I've ever met."

"After the battle at the Trident, father went to Aunt Lyanna at the Tower of Joy. There they fought the two great Kingsguard, Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur. After that, he climb the tower a saw our aunt, bleeding from your birth. She requested father to protect you from Robert for he will not understand. So father made a promise before Aunt Lyanna dies. Your name is Aegon. Aegon Targaryen." Bran said emotionless.

Holding back a sob, Jon slumped down to his chair. He is full of emotion, "After all this time of living as a bastard, I never thought that I will know my mother. That my family is not my family all along. My whole life is a lie!!" he shouted across the hall. His tears began to flow over his cheeks. 

Daenerys was supposed to be angry about the news, but she felt joy, the joy that the one she love all of her heart is her true King. All the feeling of envy is now gone, replace by happiness. The blood of her blood is now sitting beside her. She felt pity to Jon, while she was exiled, she knew that she was a Targaryen. She can't be denied by that fact. But Jon, is just living to be part of something, to be accepted and acknowledge by others, she felt sympathy for her King. She placed her hands to cupped Jon's face. "Are you not happy? Your life is now complete, you knew what you are."

Jon softly pulls away Daenerys hands from his face. "I don't want this, I'm a Stark! I'm always be a Stark!" 

"You're a Stark, but you're a Targaryen. You have the blood of the dragon! You're the true heir of the Iron Throne! You can't deny that." said Daenerys who is hoping Jon to understand the situation.

"I don't want the damned throne! I never wanted it!" Jon bellowed. He looked at Daenerys who is now his Aunt. The thought of disgust is now creeping to him but the love he feels for her stands defiantly. He needs to be alone, he needs to collect his thoughts and feelings. He rose up and leave the Great Hall hoping to find solace in the place he called home. Sam and Bran both pay respect to the Queen and left the hall leaving Daenerys and Tyrion.

The dragon queen felt defeated, but she knew he will come back to her. He may be lost now and she knew he needed the time and space to assess himself. She's sad but happy, she's not alone after all.

Tyrion cleared his throat, "Well that was interesting, let's hope he'll knew what's best for the realm and for your relationship." Daenerys raises a quizzical brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I knew that you two are not bonded by just blood, but by heart. We can use this to solidify the alliance with the North if we survived the winter." Tyrion replies with a smile. "You mean, that I should marry Jon?" Daenerys eyes grew wide by the statement.

"While I accept the idea, he may not welcome it. His morals can't accept it, marrying to his aunt." she said as sadness crawls to her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomb has been dropped! I feel Daenerys will not be hostile to Jon by the fact that he is the Crown Prince son, and the true heir the Iron Throne. She knew Jon's character well enough by now, a selfless person who is ready to die for his people. She knew that Jon is a great leader, even greater than her. The true conflict is that they're related by blood, that she is his aunt. The battle of morals and true love will start. :)


	3. Woman's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is honor compared to a woman's love?"

**WINTERFELL**

Five days has past since Jon knew his parentage during this time he already told Sansa and Arya about it. Arya doesn't seem to care about it, for her Jon is Jon, her brother nothing else. The brother that believed in her dreams of becoming a knight. But for Sansa, its a political nightmare. She knew the North rallied to Jon and named him King of the North, because he is Ned Stark's son. Even though he is a bastard, he was the son of the former Warden of the North. The North will be displeased if the one person whom they swore fealty to is a Targaryen, the family they fought to overthrow. Furthermore, the sacrifices they made in the war will be for nothing for the reason they fought was just a lie. The reason that their King and his son were murdered was based on the assumption that, Lyanna Stark was kidnapped and raped by the vile Targaryen prince. Sansa suggests it to be kept as a secret, or their efforts in unifying the North will be in vain. She begs to Jon to be suppress his honor, just this once, for the enemy they all dreaded is almost here. Jon disagrees with it, for him its a matter of making true to your word for " _w_ _hen enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies"._

While the issue still hangs in the balance, Jon busy himself with almost everything he can think of. Whether personally building the defenses for the coming onslaught or training the new recruits on how to wield a sword. He wants to flushed the image of a woman, the beautiful silver-haired queen whom he love with everything his heart can give. When he stops doing something, he was immediately thrown back to the night when they shared each other's body. Melting on every kiss they made, for everything at that time was perfect, he's Jon that loves a woman named Daenerys. The threat of the dead and the Night King disappeared with each caress, the despair whether they'll live after the war fades with each kiss. Her curves, her lips and the soft and smooth skin that molds to his body sends shivers. He knew that she's the one for him, the glimmer of hope when everything around succumbs to darkness. He love Daenerys that's a fact, but a haunting fact looms, she's his Aunt. 

Davos saw his King brooding on the ramparts, he too knew what Jon's parentage is but doesn't mind it. He grew to love the young King as a son and as a good leader. He's also aware the rift that's happening with Jon and the Dragon Queen, he saw the longing eyes of Daenerys trailed to Jon which Jon trying hard not to look back. The quiet awkwardness during supper, if not for Tyrion's jokes they'll find hard time to eat their food. Davos chuckled a little when he remembered Jon scrambling to make an excuse while they're talking about the upcoming battle for he saw the dragon queen coming towards them with her advisers in tow.

"You've shutting her out." Davos stand besides Jon while looking the soldiers working to place barricades outside the walls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jon replies with his usual brooding tone. "You knew what I've been talking about, the queen with a good heart." Davos trying to smile to lighten the mood. "You two have been close to each other while we're at Dragonstone. She even asked for an advice to you in her war against Cersei. She also don't want you to go in a suicide mission beyond the wall, you felt that in her words and eyes, I am wrong?" 

"She's my aunt." Pained expression creeps in Jon's face while he uttered the words. "Honor compels me not to commit incest. I'm a northern man, my pride can't take it. Even I have the Targaryen blood in me, I won't follow what my ancestors had been doing for thousands of years." 

"What is honor compared to a woman's love?" Davos said it bluntly, he too wasn't fond of incest. But he knew all too well that the King of the North is truly happy when he is beside the Dragon Queen for actions speak louder than words. Who is he to deny Jon his happiness and judge him for a sick twist of fate. "You've been battling fights that you don't wished. Every one of them, poised to claim your life, heck you even died for doing something not for yourself but for others. Why you must prohibit yourself to be happy just for once? Before the end comes." Davos paused, "You have the right to be selfish just for once."

Davos words sunk deep to Jon's core, his principles was shaken down to its roots. He find words to rebuts but failed for his heart was screaming that the old man's words was right. He deserved to be happy. His honor let the woman he loved died in his arms, he can't afford to replay that scene all over again. He'll die first before anyone lay hands on his Queen. Hell, he might try to resurrect again even without the red priestess help just to see her happy. Jon looked at Davos appreciatively, he's thankful for this Onion Knight that serves a political adviser to him, a good friend and somewhat father figure to him. "Go get your Queen, your Grace."

Daenerys is now on her bedchamber, she's somewhat feeling nauseous and weak. She dismissively thinks this as a result of stress on the upcoming war and her yearning desire for Jon Snow or rather Aegon Targaryen. The news about Jon being her brother's son has dealt a massive blow in their relationship. Daenerys remembered how Jon was hurt with the revelation, she can't bring herself to him for she's one of the reason why he was devastated. The wounds that only time can heal, she lets him recollect himself. Daenerys is accustomed in demanding men on what she wants but for Jon, she treats him as equal, the other half of her heart. There's been a hard fought battle within herself, trying to suppress her desire to be with him every second of every day. Her dragon blood rage inside her, wanting to claim every piece of him. But she knew what she had seen in his eyes when they made love on that fateful night. He loves her as much as she loves him, that's why she trust him. 

She sighs and let the cold breeze envelops her whole body. Then she heard a knock on the door, "Daenerys, can we talk?" said the person outside.

Daenerys was startled she doesn't expect this, the voice that utter her nickname sends her blood rushing to her cheeks. She wants to run and throw herself to him, but she wants to relish this moment as much as she can. So she wore a cold face, hoping that Jon won't discern how happy she was. She opened the door, the King in the North stands right in front of her. Their eyes met each other, Daenerys hurriedly dismiss the thought of kissing him passionately when she see his lips. She spoke as cold and calm as she can, "What can I do for you, my Lord."

Jon expected her to be like this, he hurt her by putting distance between them. He knew Daenerys don't mind their family relation, she regards deep inside of her heart what she feels for him and yet he can't do the same. He's embarrass on what he has done, "Can we talk? Please." he said as if he's begging her to listen.

Daenerys motioned him to enter her room, when he's inside she closes the door and sit on her bed. The sudden burst of emotion made her feel hazy. She's holding herself as much as she can, she wants to hear what Jon has to say. Only gods knew how much she miss his gruff Northern voice. Daenerys poised herself as regally, "If this is about us, you might as well be quick, for there's more important issue to address rather than getting sentimental with this." As cold as it sounds, she hopes that he will defy her again. 

Jon trying all his best to not be fazed by Daenerys coldness towards him, "I know, I brought you sadness and pain by distancing myself to you. I let you be by yourself, the same as the years you thought you're the only left in your family. I let my honor stand between the love we shared." He paused, gathering all his courage, "But now I know, my honor is nothing compare to your love. I am nothing if you're not with me. For that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stared at her eyes trying to understand what she's thinking. "I love you, Daenerys. More than everyone in this world. I want to be with you every moment of my time before it ends. You're the only woman who, I cherish the most." He look down on the floor, he can't hold his stare because of the emotions flowing within him.

Daenerys stood up and kiss Jon on his lips, this was her answer all along. Her cold demeanor fades away, replace by the burning passion for the King in the North, her one and only King. A sudden jolt of joy surge in her when he kissed back, tears began to flow on her cheeks as the kiss intensifies. She hold the back of his head, pressing her lips even more. They fall onto bed, Jon paused for a moment getting much air as he can. He was on top of her, he gaze at the lovely face that is soaked by the tears. He softly wipe it with his hand, Daenerys held his hand on her face. "I love you, Jon or Aegon. Whatever your name is, you're the only man who did this to me." There's no much of an explanation on her part, Jon knew everything after the kiss."Make love with me, right here, right now." she urged him by kissing him again.

Jon nods at the request, and slowly undresses his Queen. He wants to savor every image of her silky-smooth body, every curves that run through it. He's trying hard to suppress the wolf inside him, he began to undress himself when Daenerys hands help him removed the buckles of his tunic. He let her lifts his shirt up, after that they kissed again more softly this time. He removed his trousers and smirked at Daenerys reaction to his manhood. She motioned him to lay on his back, then climbs on top of him. She claims his lips again, then moved towards his neck and on to his chest where the scars of his selflessness etched forever. She felt anger and sadness but relieves herself by kissing each one, hoping to erase it in his memories. She straighten herself baring her naked body to Jon. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." said Jon as he gulps.

Daenerys chuckles, "Your life was spent living by the oath of the Night's Watch, surely there's only few girls you've met." she smiled, "But I want to be the only woman whom you'll lay your eyes upon. Now and forever."

"Yes, my queen." Jon cautiously move his body while holding Daenerys in his arms. He placed her underneath him, kiss her again drowning her with his desire to be inside her and she reciprocates, "Jon, I want you inside me." He readies himself and slowly enter her wetness. Daenerys' eyes grew wide as she felt the length of his manhood inside her, her back arched to pleasure as her thoughts were drowned by lust and love. Jon slowly thrust inside her, finding the right rhythm of their body. Once he felt Daenerys hips syncing with his, the thrust became faster and more deeper.

The thought of the upcoming battle quickly dissolves into nothingness. The feeling of love between two lovers overflow in the room, moans of pleasure breaks the quietness of the night. As fire of the hearth burns brighter, their desire increase until it reached to its climax. Jon spilled his seed inside her which her body gladly welcomes it. He lay on top of her, supported by his elbows, studying her eyes. "I love you, Daenerys Targaryen."

"I love you too, Jon Snow." said Daenerys as she smiles for the distance between them is gone. They're one again, by blood, by heart and by soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'll reached a smutty conclusion for this chapter. Because the intense moment and listening to the "Truth", i guess? I solely dedicated this chapter for Jonerys because I want to establish their relationship and things will get downhill with the Army of the Dead marching towards Winterfell. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Child of the Dragon and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our child will never meet the same fate. He or she will be showered by love, the love that we've never experienced from our parents."

**WINTERFELL**

Jon wasn't in bed anymore when Daenerys woke up. She's feeling sore but happy, for the moment she and Jon shared was a thing of beauty. Hope fills her heart because she knew everything will be alright when they're together. No matter the odds they will overcome it and the thought of marriage popped into her head. She forgot to mention it for they were too busy kissing and caressing each other. Excitement made her stand up quickly then she felt a twinge in her abdominal area, it made her want to throw up. She immediately reached for the bucket under the bed and vomits. When relief came, so does a hunch of being pregnant. She treated the idea as an absurd one, for she knew that her womb was barren as Mirri Maz Duur told her so. Then a knocked on the door came, "Your Grace, its time to break your fast." Daenerys walk steadily towards the door and opens it, Missandei, her confidant. The girl observes her diligently, "You don't look good, your Grace. What happened?" said Missandei with a worry tone.

"I'm feeling nauseous over the past days. Maybe stress is taking its toll on my body perhaps, for I am not accustom in this climate and the upcoming battle with the dead." Daenerys said softly, making sure that she is somewhat alright.

Missandei eyed her Queen, "You can tell me everything, you know that right?" Daenerys sighs and shifted uneasily, mixed emotions fills her heart. But knowing that there's someone who's willing to listen to her made her relaxed. "I think that, I'm pregnant." she said unsure what made her think that way but her whole being wishes it to be true. When Missandei heard it, her eyes grew wide with happiness for her friend. Missandei knew all too well how much Daenerys suffered when she lost her son, Rhaego and recently, Viserion. She wants the news to be a reality, "You sure about that?" she inquires to the Dragon Queen. Obviously she has an idea who's the father is. She has seen the loving eyes that the King in the North makes when her Queen speaks and the worry of Daenerys when Jon goes on the journey of retrieving the wight. "I don't know, but I feel my womb is quickening" Daenerys halfheartedly smiles, she don't want to fully expect it yet. 

"We should asked the maester to check it, just to be sure. But first we must get you ready, you're Daenerys Targaryen, the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You can't look this messy and out of place." Missandei teases her Queen. Daenerys smiled to her advisor and proceeds to prepare herself. Curiosity and optimism floods her heart but sudden stops when the issue about Jon's parentage lingers over the Northern alliance. She needs to convince him to marry her so that the alliance between a Targaryen Queen and the King in the North proves to be strong and will somewhat pacifies the outrage if the truth about of Jon's parents was revealed to the northern lords. She can convince them by making sure that the North will have its autonomy for Jon will rule as an equal, its his birth right anyway. Also if her pregnancy is confirm, the more reason Jon will marry her. It made her smile from ear to ear just by thinking about it.

Jon was at the dining hall with Davos, his sisters and brother. Sam join them as well with Gilly and the baby while Daenerys' council sits at the end of the table. Tyrion sits uncomfortably in his chair in which Jon commented, "Does the food taste bad, Lord Tyrion?" 

"No, its alright a bit bland but it will do." answered Tyrion who didn't look at Jon instead stared at the wooden door of the hall. Jon sees Daenerys sit empty and understands why Tyrion is anxious, his Queen has not yet come after Missandei presented herself to fetch her. Its been a long while and Jon was concerned about Daenerys delay,  _Did I went too rough with her last night? Does her body sore because of what we've done?_ His cheeks turned red by the thought of it and Arya notice it. "So you and the Dragon Queen huh?" Everyone at the table looked at Arya then at Jon. Davos might have spit his drink when he heard the little sister's question. Sansa stared at Arya, she was surprised that her sister started the topic. In front, of EVERYBODY they knew. Tyrion wryly smiles because he knew the answer, he saw it with his own eyes. When Jon entered Daenerys cabin while they we're sailing to White Harbor.  _Perhaps the time for marriage proposal has come. Depends on what Jon's answer and his family._

"I, uh we- we're close." Jon avoids Arya's gaze that pierces his soul. Daenerys was at the door with Missandei, they heard Arya's question. "She's your aunt." Sansa said it sternly but in a calm way. Daenerys was about to enter when Jon speaks, "I know that, but my heart also knows that she's the one I love. You can judge my honor all you want. But it will not change the feelings I have for her. This will be the first and the last time I will be selfish, so understand your King" he paused. "... your brother." Sansa and Arya knew that Jon is not their sibling but a cousin, nevertheless they still acknowledge him as their brother that's why their heart soften when they heard his request. The Lady of Winterfell composed herself, "For us its okay, but for your subjects, the northern lords that swore allegiance to you. They may not tolerate it." Daenerys swung the door open, "Not unless they know our familial relationship. I'm sure you had this on your mind, Lady Sansa." Everyone looked at the Dragon Queen and to Jon whose face displays disagreement.

"I can't afford to lie anymore than this." Jon's voice slightly raise. Daenerys is aware that Jon will disagree with other lie, but before she can convince him Tyrion speaks, "Your acceptance of the relationship between you and my Queen deems you to compromise and not tell the northern lords about it. Not right now while the dead is coming for all of us. There's a right time for it."

"And when will that be, my Lord?" Jon huffs.

"Until you marry Queen Daenerys." Tyrion remarked in a sardonic tone. Jon and everyone's mouth drop at the statement. Of course Jon was happy about the suggestion, but curious on the idea behind it. "You intend to marry yourself to me?" he asked Daenerys, staring at her eyes hoping that he's not dreaming. He knew that in a matter of days they may die. Suggesting a marriage while a great battle looms is a very bad joke.

The Queen smiles and nods to Jon assuring that everything is real and with her proper consent. "Yes, by marriage we will solidify the alliance between the North and a Targaryen. The north will assume its independence when I sit on the Iron Throne alongside you, of course. After all, its yours by birth." 

Jon looks at Sansa who smiles at the proposal, who is she to deny the autonomy of the North and the marriage will cover all loose ends. Then Jon looks at Arya who nods in approval, for her as long as her brother is happy, she's okay with it. Bran just looks at Jon and smiles weakly, political matters is not important to him. The King gulps taking a moment before he speaks, he still contemplating on what answer he will give. Of course he wants it, by the Gods he wants it badly. To be recognize as a husband to the woman he love, there's no greater gift than that or perhaps he was wrong. Daenerys walked towards him, holds his hands and look closely to his eyes. "There's one more thing that you need to know."

Jon prepares himself, he was so bombarded by things that he don't know. He slightly squeeze Daenerys hands anticipating that it will be bad news for them. Daenerys hands cupped his face, "Jon, I want you to know that I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happen for I always knew that can't bear children." Tears of joy are forming in her eyes while saying the words she lately don't believe. 

The time freeze for Jon, he can't hear the joyous chatters that erupted in the dining hall. He stared intently to Daenerys and softly wipes her tears. It was so surreal for him, he always thought he will not have a family to call his own. To have a child that will run up to him and call him 'Father'. He didn't notice that tears are welling up in his eyes. Instinctively, he kiss his Queen, deeply and passionately for he was so glad about what's happening between them. 

Everyone gasped and smiles as they celebrate early for the upcoming union and child of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. The hall was filled of hope and warmth that the cold breeze of winter can't match. 

"So everything is now in order." Tyrion raises his cup as a sign of toast for the betrothed. "We must prepare it immediately, tell the lords about the news, for time is of the essence." 

Jon holds Daenerys hands firmly and kiss the back of it. He guarantees her that he will not let anyone, even the Night King touch her and their child. They will have to come through him before that happens.

Immediately after the meal, the preparations rolled on. The northern lords were gathered and notified for the future wedding of their King and the Dragon Queen. At first they doubted the idea, but when the autonomy and independence came into play. They all agreed simultaneously. Jon breathes easily as the plan was going well, but slightly disturbed by the fact that he's lying to his people. Daenerys assures him that is for the best for them and the realm. When the session was over, they found themselves walking towards the Godswood.

"Tomorrow we will be here, swearing an oath to uphold forever." Jon smiled at Daenerys with her arms clinging to his. "I'm always afraid to father a bastard. The life that awaits them is always cold and cruel, the world will never accept them, they will be scrutinize for the crimes they didn't commit. Even if they try to make the most of themselves, they will be shut down." His eyes was filled of sadness when he remembered the things he experienced being a bastard of Ned Stark. Daenerys caress his cheek and plants a soft kiss in his lips. "Our child will never meet the same fate. He or she will be showered by love, the love that we've never experienced from our parents. So don't get broody while I'm here. Your Queen forbids it." She chuckles. 

"My Queen, have I not told you that I love you so much?" Jon jokingly asked. "My King, you said it already, a thousand times over." Daenerys answered as they kiss again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kinda indulged myself with Jonerys again. I said in previous chapter that it will go downhill. But how can i not ignore these two?


	5. Beacon of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lets hope something bad won't happen to both of them. For they're the ones that will lead us in this winter."

**WINTERFELL**

The news of the upcoming marriage between the King in the North and the Dragon Queen spreads quickly. Most people think that the marriage is the best way keep the alliance intact and it symbolizes hope for the future of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon was quite reluctant to hold a feast but Tyrion assures that it is for the best, it will boosts the army's morale and lessen the gloomy atmosphere. The lords of the north agrees to it as well. 

Jon haven't seen Daenerys today, Missandei and his sister Sansa, prohibits him to enter the tower where Daenerys bedchamber resides. Jon grabbed a training sword and starts to strike the training dummy when Ser Jorah came. "Keeping your skills sharp as always, your Grace." Jorah commented as Jon turn around to see where the voice came from. "Aye. I'm also keeping my heart from exploding due to nervousness." answered Jon, "I don't see you at your Queen's council."

"I asked my cousin Lady Lyanna Mormont for forgiveness, for the crimes I committed. Fortunately, she pardoned me on the grounds that I took an oath to relinquish my claim for the House Mormont." said Jorah while grabbing another training sword. "I always known my place, beside my Queen. Guarding and protecting her whether she's ruling the Seven Kingdoms or battling the Night King. I'll gladly sacrifice my life just to see her safe." Jorah made sharp swings with the wooden sword as if trying to get ready for a fight.

Jon slowly understands the situation, this man in front of him has been with Daenerys for so long. He was there when Daenerys climbs to power in Essos. The knight desire for a fight, a test of strength, to test Jon if he can protect his wife, Queen Daenerys. The King in the North readies himself, making himself comfortable with the wooden sword he's holding. "Care to spar with me, Ser Jorah."

Jorah nods at the King's invitation for a sparring session. Its the best way to release all his emotions, the jealousy that creeps within him. He already knew that the young King is a good man when they spent time together beyond the Wall. Jon tried to offer him the ancestral sword of House Mormont. He was glad at the sight of the blade his father wielded for so many years but saddened by the fact he dealt dishonor to his family. He offered the sword back to Jon in hoping to serve him well and his generations after for he knew, the Queen's affection towards the young King will eventually blossom. And he was right, Daenerys and Jon will now marry each other. They'll be bond by the sacred oath before the Gods. He's suppose to be happy, for his Queen will be in good hands rather than the sellsword Daario, who just wants her body. But a part of him still entertains the feeling of jealousy that he wants to get rid right now.

"Be ready, your Grace. For I will not hold back." Jorah put his fighting stance up. "Me neither." Jon answers.

The wooden swords clash each other. The sound of strikes echoed within the courtyard. All the people see the spectacle of two people fighting their hearts out. Despite the heavy strikes, they don't see any malicious intent in both fighter's eyes. Tyrion saw the scene from the balcony and immediately heads towards the training grounds. He knew that the King and the Knight's bravado is the sole reason behind it. He must stop it before one of them gets injured, especially the young King who will be married tonight.

Jon lunges towards Jorah aiming to hit the man's chest but he was parried and Jorah immediately followed it by a counter blow. Jon ducked under the sword swing, barely hitting his curly hair. When he straighten up, an incoming thrust threatens to hit him square on. He hardly deflected it and steps forward hoping to catch Jorah in his unguarded side. Jon was about to strike the knight's shoulder when he heard Tyrion's voice. "Stop this nonsense before one of you gets injured!"

Both fighters adjust themselves and looked at each other. Jorah gives a bow, a sign that he was defeated by the young King. He knew that Jon was the better swordsman and was happy that the feeling of envy has been washed away by the blows they exchanged. He's looking forward in serving the King in the North alongside his Queen.

"You have an odd way of preparing yourself for tonight." Tyrion said to Jon jokingly. "Do you think she'll be happy to see you with bruises?"

"I was nervous Ser Jorah help me to overcome it." Jon dropped the sword and looked at Tyrion. "I never thought that a day like this will come. That's why I want to spar with someone hoping that it will calm me. And it did." Jon looked at Jorah again and give a knowing nod.

Tyrion was aware with the real reason but didn't push it further. "Now go prepare yourself, your Grace." They watched Jon as he leaves the training grounds.

"He's the best man for her." Jorah remarked.

"I know, but he makes her reckless." Tyrion concurs.

"That's why you're here to give a sound advice, Hand of the Queen."

"Lets hope something bad won't happen to both of them. For they're the ones that will lead us in this winter." Tyrion glance at the knight, "That's why you're here, Ser Jorah."

Evening came and the wedding will about to take place. The lords are gathered at the Godswood. Sansa, Arya and Bran positioned themselves behind Jon. The Queen's council are on the opposite side of the northern lords. The Stark's honor guards and the Dothraki Queensguard surrounded the place. The Godswood was dimly lit by a handful of small torches. The sky was clear, letting the moonlight shine upon the sacred place.

Queen Daenerys was walking behind Tyrion towards the center of Godswood. Everyone was enchanted by her beauty, she was wearing a long white winter gown that flows and molds to the curvature of her body. Her braids were carefully held by a hair clip that resembles a three-headed dragon. The silver-haired Queen stops as her Hand is about introduce her to the man she love and soon-to-be husband.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" said Lord Manderly.

"Queen Daenerys, of House Targaryen whom to be wed. True born and noble, she comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who has come to claim her?" Tyrion said seriously. 

Jon steps forward. Daenerys smiles because she sees him fidget slightly, her King was so valiant in the battlefield but nervous on his wedding. Her smile grew more.

"Jon Snow of House Stark, the King of the North. Who gives her?" A hint of shyness in his gruff Northern accent made the crowd smile.

"Tyrion of House Lannister, the Hand of the Queen."

"Queen Daenerys, do you take this man?" asked Lord Manderly.

Daenerys slowly close the gap between her and Jon. Their eyes glued to each other as if no one was with them. "I take this man, to be my lawful husband. Now and forever." said Daenerys as Jon warmly smiles to her.

"I claim this woman, to be my lawful wife. Now and forever." Jon hold the Queen's hands. 

Mild claps from the crowds fills the ceremonial place. The King and Queen looked at the crowd appreciatively.

 The great hall erupted to a joyful chaos, all are happy to see the King and Queen's union. The people chanted Jon and Daenerys name while they enter the hall. The feast started, food is now being serve and ale was filling the mugs. Lord Glover stands to give a wish for the newly-weds. 

"House Glover, wishes the King and Queen blessings. We will stand behind you as we face the long night." The lord raise his mug as the crowd pounds the tables. Jon gives a thankful nod to Lord Glover.

Lady Lyanna Mormont stands up, "House Mormont wishes you well, your Graces. Your union is a beacon of hope during the coming storm."

The crowds agrees to the statement of the Little Bear. Then everyone fell quiet as the Lady of Winterfell stood up.

"On behalf our family..." Sansa look at Jon then to Daenerys. "I, Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell. Welcomes you, Daenerys Targaryen to our family. May the child you bear brings happiness to your relationship." The people gasped and cheered wildly for they were surprised that a babe will be born between the royal couple.

Daenerys moves her lips to say thanks to Sansa, in which the Lady wolf slightly curtsied.

The feast continues, laughter and cheers fills the entire Great Hall. Daenerys was so happy, she didn't notice the slight dizziness from pregnancy. Jon is always there to make sure she's okay. 

"Are you tired, my Queen?" said Jon in a concerned tone.

"Do you want to consummate our marriage?" Daenerys gives the King a playful look. 

"I believed we already than that, but if you want to do it again, I'll gladly comply." Jon responds cheerfully.

Daenerys gives Jon a soft shove and nod, as they will retire for the night. Jon stand up and the crowd looks to him. "I'm grateful to those who came for this wonderful event. But the Queen is tired and we need to rest for the evening. Everyone please stay and enjoy the rest of the night."

The people chanted their King and Queen's name as they exited the Great Hall. Jon and Danerys walks to their bedchamber. They entered the candle lit room, "Now, I have you for the rest of the night." Daenerys said seductively and winks at Jon. The King cleared his throat, "I'll gladly do what my Queen demands."

"I demand to you kiss me, Jon." They kissed softly while helping each other undress. They lay naked on the bed as they continue making love to each other's body until the night ebb away.

 

**Camp outside Winterfell**

Morning came at the North, the soldiers snores resonates throughout the camp. Few soldiers are standing on guard, even them are barely awake for they all celebrated the union of the King and the Queen. Podrik rubs the back of his head because of hangover. Beric was sitting in front of the campfire holding a hot drink. He offers it to the squire which declines it. Podrik continues to walk to the treeline. Last night, he thought that he'll not get drunk by just two mugs of ale. Or was it three or four? His head spins as he tried to find something to hold on to. He steadies himself by placing his hand on the tree and proceeds to piss. He was about to return to camp when someone grabbed him by the neck. "Where's your lady knight, kid?"

Podrik knew that voice, it was Bronn's. Was he here to spy for the mad queen Cersei? Many hostile thoughts runs to his head when someone spoke aside from Bronn. "Does King of the North and the Dragon Queen present in Winterfell?" said Jaime in a calm tone. 

"Leave the poor squire alone. If you want to fight, I'm happy to cut your heads!" Tormund growled as he ready his axe. The wildlings and some Dothraki moves quickly to surround Jaime and Bronn. Bronn lets go Podrik and throws his hands up. "I told you, this was a bad idea. We will die before we can fight the dead."

Jaime ignores Bronn's banter, "Where's your King and Queen? I have some important news for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the marriage is finished. Can't write sexy scenes while at the office. That will do for now. LOL!


	6. King's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Queen Daenerys will lead her armies back to the South to confront the Golden Company and Cersei. While me and the rest of the Northern Lords and our Wildling friends, will hold Winterfell as much as we can..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be not too critic about the timeline, I know sometimes the characters moves faster as it should be but bear in mind the events are happening simultaneously.

**WINTERFELL**

Winter chill bites to Jon's skin but a warm familiar feeling is peacefully sleeping beside him. He looked to his wife and gently strokes her cheeks. How lucky of a man is he, to have a beautiful and good-hearted spouse such as Daenerys. He hopes this moment would last forever for he'll never get tired of it. How he wish that the threat of the Night King just disappear in an instant so that his child may grow in peace. The feeling of being a father is still dreamlike to him. It made his heart flutter just by the thought of holding the baby in his arms with Daenerys smiling warmly beside him. Then he was pulled to reality once again, by light knocking on the door.

"Jon, there's someone that would like to meet you and my Queen." said the person behind the door.

Jon sighs as he put his trousers on and proceeds to open the door, "Lord Tyrion, who will it be?" A slight irritation can be felt in his voice.

"My brother, Jaime has arrived from King's Landing. He likes to request an audience with you and my Queen." Tyrion said with a concerned tone.

Jon was surprised to hear that Jaime Lannister is here inside Winterfell.  _This must be important, he will not walk into the wolf's lair for something trivial._ "I'll be ready in a moment. But Daenerys needs to rest for a while, we'll just fill her in after the talk." Tyrion nods approvingly, "I'll ask Lady Sansa to gather the lords inside the Great Hall." Then he excused himself and leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys slowly wakes up when she felt that she's alone on the bed. She carefully sits while hugging the thick furs just to keep her warm. Her head spins and her stomach churns.  _Ugh, morning sickness._

"Your Grace, are you alright?" asked Missandei as she place a comforting hand on Daenery's back.

"Why are you here? Where's my husband?" 

"King Jon went to the Great Hall alongside Lord Tyrion. They're holding an assembly because someone from King's Landing has arrived. They didn't want to wake you up because you need all the rest you can get." said Missandei.

Daenerys felt a bit betrayed and annoyed. She's the Dragon Queen and she will not be put into the sideline as a trophy wife. She'll rule alongside of Jon and the pregnancy will not hinder her duties as a Queen.  "Help me to prepare myself." she demands. Missandei wants say something but she caught the gaze of her Queen, "Yes, your Grace."

 

* * *

 

 

The Great Hall is in a state of chaos. Some lords of the North wanted to see Jaime's head on a spike, they already had a hard time swallowing their pride for cooperating with a Targaryen Queen. Then working side by side with a Lannister is a ridiculous thought! The wounds from the War of the Five Kings is still fresh in their minds. They'll never forget the Red Wedding where a lot of their kin was betrayed and killed. The Young Wolf slayed along with his Mother, Catelyn Stark. Justice and revenge are the things they want, nothing more, nothing less.

The commotion stops when Jon raised is hand, "My lords, as much as I wanted to see justice being served. I do believe that Jaime Lannister has more important things to tell us. We have reached an agreement with her sister back in King's Landing." Then he look to the Kingslayer, "Now, Lord Jaime, why are you here?"

Jaime glance to Tyrion who is anxious about the news he carries. Tyrion suspects something is wrong, Jaime was supposed to lead the Crown's Army but instead he and Bronn traveled here to the North by themselves. But before Jaime speak, the door swung open and a silver-haired lady walks in followed by Dothraki armed with their arakhs. Everyone's eyes followed her too as she walks towards the front and sits beside Jon who had a worried look on his face.

"My Queen you should be resting right now. It’s bad-" Jon softly asked Daenerys.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a sick person that should be bedridden all the time! I can still attend my duties as the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!" she snapped at Jon. The King was taken aback by the statement of Daenerys. He doesn't want everyone to think that he and Daenerys has an argument on their first day of being husband and wife. 

"Your grace, the King didn't want to wake you up early. He wants you to get as much sleep as you can because it is good for your child. We intend to fill you up on the details once it is finished." Tyrion said, trying comfort his Queen.

Daenerys ignores Tyrion's words, her annoyance can't be control as of now. Jon sighs as a sign of relief as he thought Daenerys will make a big deal of it. They can deal the personal matters later. The Queen focus to Jaime who confidently meets her gaze. "Lord Jaime, I believe you have something to tell us?" she said.

"Yes, I come with bad news. My sister, Queen Cersei will not honor the truce. It was a ploy to let you march your armies to the North while she consolidates the power in the South. Euron Greyjoy didn't sailed back to his home but instead, he sailed to Essos where he would ferry the Golden Company, 20,000 men that consists of horse cavalry and elephants. They're well-armed and well-trained sellswords that don't break their oaths. Together with the remaining armies that are loyal to the Crown, they will deal what is left of you." Jaime said seriously.

"Are you sure about this? The last time we spoke, she assures me that she would help to fight for the living because she has something to look forward to, a babe in her womb." Tyrion wants to confirm if its true, he somewhat anticipated it. For he knew that only a fool would believe in Cersei's words. The Kingslayer nods to his brother, "She accused me for treason just because I help you to facilitate the truce. She even ordered the Mountain to execute me but it didn't happened."

Varys hands a small paper to Daenerys that states a report from one of his 'birds' that everything Jaime said is true. The Golden Company has landed on King's Landing. She stared to Jon in disbelief of what is happening.

A deafening quietness fell into the Great Hall as Tyrion once said, 'We're fucked.' Threat of the Night King and the Mad Queen Cersei looms over them like a predator circling its prey. Despair creeps to their hearts, if they managed to survive the onslaught of the dead, they will face again a similar enemy that is eager to see them die. Commotion rose as the lords of the North argues with one another.

Jon inhales deeply and composes his self. He knew what's at stake here and what decision he make will affect everyone. He will not afford his family to die, especially his wife and their stillborn child. He'll gamble in this decision and hopes that everyone will understand. He holds Daenerys' hand and squeeze it lightly. The comfort it brought helped him reached his resolve.

Davos looks to Jon. He's worried about what the King will say next. This situation requires a sacrifice and he knew that Jon is always ready to give his life for the sake of his people.

"MY LORDS PLEASE HEAR YOUR KING!" Davos said in a loud and stern voice.

Jon look to his wife, "Queen Daenerys will lead her armies back to the South to confront the Golden Company and Cersei. While me and the rest of the Northern Lords and our Wildling friends, will hold Winterfell as much as we can. The old, sickly and the children that can't wield a sword shall take refuge in Dragonstone. It’s the only way can survive this. We can hold them off just to give Queen Daenerys enough time to deal with our enemies to the South." The commotion stops.

Fear and anger manifest in Daenerys' heart. She knew that her King is making a stupid but brave decision again.  _Why is he always like this? He always think what's best for others._ Tears began to form in her eyes but she didn't let it fall. She's aware that the North will be destroyed the moment she march back to the South. Jon may not survive the upcoming battle with the Army of the Dead. She formulate plans in her mind but Jon's plan is far better. The Queen look to her Hand and to others in her council. They all resigned to the strategy of the King. They know that it is the best for everyone else. "Why do you have to do this? You can go with me to the South. You can order your men to march down South."

"My Queen, this isn't about me. The people of the North and the Freefolk put their trust on me to lead them. I can't demand them to leave their homes and go somewhere without having a chance to fight. You can call it a fool's pride but it's the reason why the people in the North always survive the winters that came before." Jon stared intently to his wife, "I can't afford to lose you and our child. This is the best chance we've got." Daenerys can only nods in agreement. She has to trust him again the same as when he lead the expedition beyond the wall. With the Queen's approval, the Northern Lords agrees as well. Jon dismisses the assembly but let Jaime and Bronn stay.

Jon look to his siblings, "All of you will join Daenerys. Sansa, I trust you to-"

Sansa interrupted Jon by saying the quote their father once said, "When snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies. But the pack survives. I never really quite understand what it means. But now I know." She paused for a moment, everyone's eyes are drawn to her and Jon. "Prove it wrong, Jon. You have to come back to us. To your family, to your wife and to your child." Arya approves what Sansa has said, but her agenda is far from hiding in Dragonstone. The list must be completed.

Bran is looking somewhat unattached to what's happening around him. After all the chaos and turmoil he has seen, something like this is petty. He look at Jaime who recognizes him.  _The past is past, the ink is dry._ Then Bran looks away as if nothing has happened between them.

Jaime breathed easily. He regret the things he had done for Cersei, including the one he did to the poor boy. He mustered all his courage to speak before the King once again, "If you would allow it, I like to join you in this battle. This is my way of atoning my sins."  _That's right, this will be my repentance. To help the living to fight for survival._

Tyrion was proud on what his brother had uttered. He thought that Jaime's long lost honor has finally returned to him. This made him smile warmly.

"You've really done it?! Argh." Bronn said it under his frustration. His plan was to join the Dragon Queen's army back to South but this fool pledge himself to fight the dead. "I, uh, Your Grace, I would to join in as well." Then he points to Jaime, "This idiot won't last long in the fight."

Jon nods to them. Every help is welcome.

"Everyone, please leave us alone. I would like to have a conversation with my husband _._ " She motions her Dothraki Queensguard to leave the hall along with others.

With everyone gone, Daenerys faced Jon with sadness in her eyes. She hugged him tight and let her emotions run amok. "I don't want to do this. I'm scared. For this first time in my life, I'm so afraid of losing someone. We're supposed to be together. Fate separated us from the start, but it brought us back together. And now it pulls us apart, I can't let you go Jon. You're everything to me. I don't want to be alone anymore!" she cried.

Jon's lips meets Daenerys'. He can't find words to console her because even he can't bear to be separated from her. But he's more terrified on what will happen to them if they're together fighting the Night King. He has to steel himself so that Daenerys will be there to love their child if he ever falls in battle. 

 

**KING'S LANDING**

The news of the existence of White Walkers and their undead army spreads quickly. Common folk regarded it as a scheme of their Queen to tax them more for the upcoming war while the nobles are divided whether it’s true or not. Cersei summoned all the lords under her reign. She wants to confirm their loyalty to the Crown and assure them that everything has been taken care of.

The Golden Company has arrived in King's Landing. Their solid gold banners paraded the streets. The people of King's Landing were amazed by the sheer size of the elephants lumbering into the town. High ranking officers displays their wealth openly, including jeweled swords, inlaid armor, and fine silks. Many wear a lord's ransom in golden arm rings, with each ring signifying one year's service with the Golden Company. Euron Greyjoy leads the parade followed by the Captain-General, Harry Strickland. They're flanked by Black Balaq, the company commander of archers and Jon Connington or Griff, commander of the horse cavalry. 

When the parade reached the Red Keep, Griff looks up to see the flying colors of House Lannister.  _It's been a long time since I was here, my friend. I was exiled fighting in your war and now I'm back to fight in a war against your younger sister._ He slightly chuckles at the irony as he and others entered the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> P.S  
> Griff was referring to Rhaegar Targaryen, his close friend. They both squired in King's Landing. He was exiled for failing to defeat Robert Baratheon at the Battle of the Bells. That's the short background history. :)


	7. Dreams and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If its just a dream, then I would be Azor Ahai, the prince who was promised. I'll ride Balerion and vanquish the Long Night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my theories and it does not follow the book plot line.

**KING'S LANDING**

Griff and Black is now drinking in a local pub. The pub has few patrons because of the cold weather.  "Never in my lifetime here in Westeros, snow falls in King's Landing. Winter always stays at North." Griff said as he chugged ale.

"Do you still remember your home here?" asked Black with his deep voice.

"Yes, my friend. I didn't forget it one bit." Jon looking forlorn. He remembered the time when he climbed the tallest tower of Griffin's Roost with Rhaegar. They're innocent kids who wants to soar high and achieve their dreams.

* * *

 

_"I want to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms! Of course, that will not happen but one can only hope." Griff said while Rhaegar slightly laugh at the idea. Titles doesn't matter between them, they are friends who look out for each other._

_"If its just a dream, then I would be Azor Ahai, the prince who was promised. I'll ride Balerion and vanquish the Long Night!" It's a rare sight for Crown-Prince to be this happy. He's always the melancholic type of person._

_"You're going at it again? Those are just legends or made-up stories that our wet nurses often told to us." Griff knows how much of a bookworm Rhaegar is. He regularly pulls him for a sparring session where he always lose to the Prince. It's a wonder how Rhaegar can skillfully fight with swords but disregards it. Instead he reads his books as much as he can during available periods._

_"Those are true but the records about it was erased by the passage of time." Rhaegar insisted._

_"Whatever you say, mi'lord." Griff teased._

* * *

 

Griff was pulled back to reality when Black asked him about his thoughts on the Dragon Queen, Rhaegar's younger sister. "Never really knew Daenerys, even she's the younger sister of my friend. She wasn't born by the time I was exiled."

"There are gossips in our ranks that some of the exiled lords who are loyal to the Targaryen wants to rally behind Daenerys. Only the motto of our company hinders them." said Black.

"What do you think about it?" Griff asked the man whom he grew to respect. Black is adept in using bow and arrow. He can kill four men with one arrow.

"I don't care about it, I'm not from here. I can only care about the gold." answered Black.

"So you won't be my enemy if ever I switch sides?" Griff inquired in a serious tone.

Black paused for a minute. He stared at the mug he's holding, understanding the words Griff said. "You've been rallying the exiled lords? You're the one who's behind it?"

Griff smirked, "Home is as good as gold, my friend. Daenerys can give them what they wanted. The lords knew that if they hold lands once again, they will not suffer the grueling life of a sellsword. So back to my question, are you my enemy or my friend?"

Black stands up, towering Griff that is sitting on the chair. "I told you, my friend. Only gold matters to me."

"Then we will find you mountains of it." Griff smiled, relieved that he will not face this monster of a man in the battlefield.

 

**WINTERFELL**

"The Dothraki Horde will march down to the Kingsroad and take camp around Harrenhal while Queen Daenerys will sail to Dragonstone from White Harbor along with half of the Unsullied." Tyrion told the war council. It's been days since the news of Cersei's betrayal to the truce. As ugly as it looks, they have to divide their forces and subjugate the Southern Army in hope of recruiting them for the battle with the Army of the Dead. The success of the plan lies on how much the North will hold on its own and how fast Daenerys' army will defeat Cersei's. Tyrion and Ser Jorah holds the affairs in war strategy. They can't ask their Queen due to her pregnancy and disapproval of the plan. Jon still tries to make her understand, but the Targaryen Queen's stubbornness still precedes her.

"We will hold Winterfell as much as we can. If the situation becomes dire, we will try to retreat in The Neck so that we can lose them in the swamps and woods." Jon discusses the battle plans to the Northern Lords. They know that the battle in Winterfell is a lost cause. But they will give the fuckers a taste of Northern hospitality. "We will regroup at The Twins with our Tully allies, along with their bannermen. I have sent a raven to Lord Edmure regarding the plan." Everyone's agreement concludes the assembly and leaves the Great Hall.

"How's the Queen holding up?" Tyrion inquires, despite he is the Hand of the Queen. He doesn't see her quite often. 

"She seen better days." Jon massage the back of his neck. Dealing with the preparations for the upcoming battle and the thought of being away from his love is taking toll on his body. Daenerys' mood doesn't help him either. Sometimes she's cold towards him, other times she's like a young girl who's in love for the first time.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Tyrion is walking side by side with the young King.

"I'm good." answered Jon with a half-hearted smile.

"You really are a Northern Fool. To gamble with a maneuver like this, it's bold and risky. But its for the best. Can't risk losing two leaders and an heir at once." Tyrion looked at Jon. "Jon, don't die here. The queen needs you, the people needs you."

Jon sighs and nods. He's getting familiar with giving promises that he doesn't know if he can keep. But giving some kind of assurance always help. They proceeded to walk towards the ramparts when a soldier shouted, "Open the gates! The Night's Watch is here!"

Edd and the other Night's Watch fills the courtyard. Only 250 men survived, fleeing the Army of the Dead. Jon rushed to welcome his former brothers. "Edd, how are you?! What happened?" said Jon as he hugged the Lord Commander of the Watch.

"I'm good. When the news about Eastwatch reached us, we scrambled to abandon Castle Black before the dead cut us off." Edd clears his throat. "We met them some of them around Queenscrown. We tried to run as fast as we can but the dead don't get tired. They can easily close the gap if we chose to rest. We lose them when we entered the woods."

"I'm glad that you arrived here." said Jon.

"Aye. At least here, we have a chance to put a dent to the Night King's army." Edd nods approvingly then joins his men to get some meal and rest before they can help arranging the defenses.

"The nearest woodland is the Wolfswood near Last Hearth. The dead is taking their time to cross Last River." Tyrion comments.

"I'll tell Daenerys to leave tomorrow morning. Time is ticking fast."

 

**BRAN's VISION**

Bran was walking in a same vision where The-Three-Eyed-Raven let him see how the first white walker came to life. He weaved thru the stones that stands around the giant weirwood tree. He sees Leaf and the other children of the forest speaking to each other with their native tongue. Bran was surprised when he understands the words they say. 

"We're being slaughtered, our sacred trees cut down. We need to defend ourselves. It is the only way to win this war." said Leaf, prompting the other children to agree with her.

"Why do you think it will be successful?" One children questions Leaf, "Do you believe after we win the war, it will not turn against us?"

"The hearts of men are full of corruption and we will use it against them." Leaf paused as she is doubtful about subduing the weapon they will create, "We're the ones who make it, we can control them not to attack us."

Leaf proceeds to chant the spell and walks to the man who was forcefully trying to untie himself. Leaf plunged the piece of dragonglass on the man's chest as the eyes turned blue and the skin became white as snow. The white walker easily stood up, removing the binds from his body. He looked at Bran who was shocked and scared at the same time. _"_ _He can see me?! How?!"_

Bran was displaced from the vision and transferred to another. He saw children of the forest fighting with the white walkers against the First Men. Ordinary weapons are no-match to the white walkers, it doesn't hurt them or kill them. Armed with their icy swords and spears, the white walkers easily smashed the First Men's line of defense. Killing everyone dumb enough to face them, they proceeded with unrelenting massacre. When the dust of war settles, the blood of men fallen in battle soaked the snowy field in red dye. The First white walker, gazed upon the corpse of one First Men. A chilling moment unfolds, as the corpse stood up with blue eyes. Other corpses begins to stand up as well. Leaf and the other children was terrified and attempted to run away, but the White Walkers began to slaughter them. Bran closed his eyes in sheer terror, wishing that he will wake up.

Instead he was moved to another vision. He can see the First Men and the children of the forest facing each other in an island at the center of a frozen lake. Many weirwood trees surrounds the place, as if they were watching as witnesses. Leaf and one bearded First Man clasped each other's arm signaling the end of hostilities with each other. " _The children of the forest and the First Men, put aside their differences and banded together. To fight the White Walkers?"_ Many questions lingers in his mind but one thing is sure, they need to do the same in order to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update! 
> 
> P.S  
> These are theories so please be kind. :)


End file.
